With Thanks
by captainvegemite
Summary: Tag to 4x14 Taking the Fall, standalone prequel to "Angels We Have Heard on High". Andy has just gone into surgery, leaving Sharon to wait for his return. Inspired in-part by a viral YouTube video. Rated T for a single swear word.


**A/N: Hi friends! I needed a bit of motivation to write some essays for uni, so this originated out of a Tumblr post I found - a husband waking up after surgery and forgetting he's married. Credit for the original video must go to Jason Mortensen on YouTube, and I've directly quoted the GIFset made by patrickmasturbateman. (interesting URL...)**

 **Set just after 4x14 [Taking the Fall], this can be read as a prequel to my Christmas fic "Angels We Have Heard on High" from last year, though they are both standalone.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

 **Sarah xx**

* * *

Sharon sat very still in the hospital waiting room.

Andy had just been whisked away to God-knows-where to have his blood clot removed, and she couldn't focus on anything if she tried. It was all a blur; she simply couldn't remember how she got there, with Rusty's hand on her arm in attempted reassurance. Her glasses had been pushed up to rest on the top of her head, which would explain why the surrounding wooden chairs and furniture were all just pea-green spots against the cold white walls.

She felt numb.

Sharon could hear the hushed voices of her team, unable to make out the words, though from their tone, she could tell that it was just polite small talk to hide their concerns. Diverting attention in a crisis was Mike's speciality – Amy and Buzz seemed very involved, while Julio gave a word or two in solidarity. Surprisingly, she couldn't discern whether Lieutenant Provenza was contributing to the conversation, or whether he was sitting with his hands in his lap, worried for his partner. She had a feeling that he was keeping something from her, something important.

They may not have been 'friends', per se, but they had reached an understanding – she was his boss, and she just happened to be dating his best friend. Anything else was none of his business, he decided. It was easier that way, to pretend that he didn't like her.

At first, Sharon didn't respond to the doctor's call, a little over two hours later. She was too caught up in her own head to realise, until she felt Provenza's hand on her shoulder; she looked up at him, slightly embarrassed. She slipped her glasses back on and stood up on shaky legs, feeling her team's eyes poring over her back.

"He's going to be just fine. He'll make a full recovery."

She couldn't help the visible rush of relief coursing through her body. They were informed that he was still sedated, but one of them was able to head back to his room.

"Lieutenant, I can wait," she said, gesturing back to the relieved group. She was avoiding his eyes, afraid that she might break down.

"Captain, I think you should go first."

"Honestly Lieutenant, it's fine, someone has to tell them what's goin-"

He moved his hand to catch her upper arm. He noticed how desperate she looked.

"Sharon, go. Before he wakes up to that doctor yelling at him."

She nodded, before turning back to her colleagues – they deserved to know what was happening.

"Fine, but pleas-"

"Consider it handled."

Only then did she move to follow Andy's doctor.

* * *

He was just starting to stir when she slipped into the room, and she immediately moved to his bedside to hold his hand.

"Andy? Andy, are you alright?"

Her voice sounded unsteady, even to her. His eyes sluggishly glided open, those beautiful brown eyes that she loved so much. They were glassy, slightly unfocused, though he managed to move his head in her direction. Her glasses started to fog up, warm tears pooling on her cheeks. It occurred to her in that moment just how close she came to losing him. He gently smirked, with that lopsided grin that he would use to get out of trouble.

"Heyyy," he drawled, dragging out the y. He was clearly turning on the Jersey charm. She giggled – Dr. Liu had mentioned that there was a chance he would be incredibly out of it.

"Hi," she laughed, squeezing his hand. She pulled out her phone to record his delirium, primarily to show Provenza what he missed out on.

"Did the doctor send you? Man, you are eye candy. Are you a model?" he asked, sounding as high as a kite.

With that, she lost it – doubled over, snort-laughing into the wrist of her camera-hand. Whatever the surgeons had given him, he was in outer space, completely forgetting who he was. He looked a little confused, yet incredibly pleased with himself for making the pretty lady laugh. As she straightened, she saw his puzzled look. He looked absolutely adorable with his ruffled hair and dreamy eyes, the large bandage on his neck notwithstanding.

"Who are you? What's your name?" he questioned.

The beaming smile on her face was involuntary but not unwelcome.

"My name is Sharon. I'm your girlfriend."

"You're my girlfriend? Holy SHIT," he paused to take another look at her, "oh my God, I won the jackpot."

His eyes were wide in disbelief. He looked absolutely shocked, stupefied, and every relevant synonym thereafter. Clearly this angel from heaven wasn't serious, because she was the most beautiful and perfect thing that he had ever seen. To his unfocused eyes, the fluorescent lighting above her head crafted a halo, while her cream-coloured blouse was a divine robe; were her wings tucked away? What had he done in this or a past life to deserve a literal goddess as his girlfriend? He had so many questions.

Meanwhile, Sharon marvelled at her boyfriend's drug-addled euphoria. He was alive and well, maybe a little bit high, and still making her laugh like no-one else could.

She couldn't wait to show him the video later.


End file.
